The Grace Curse (novel)
Plot The Prologue begins with Chase facing his recently deceased Grandfather's corpse. Blake and Elise Summers, to very close friends of the Grace Family attend and are shown to be disruptive and comical. Following a fallout out between Chase's Aunt Megan, and his mother Vivien, the funeral repass is relatively short, dismissing quickly. Chase invites Blake to sleepover night to comfort him. The novel continues with Chase waking up from a horrible nightmare to his birthday. While his Mom goes out to by supplies, he encounters a mysterious voice, that seemingly teases him. Horrified, Vivien returns just in time for Chase to witness her talking to a blond young man, which quickly escalates to a heated argument. (It is later revealed to be Apollo). Later that day, Chase's seventeenth party begins. Chloe Bjornnson is revealed to be one of Chase's former best friends, her distant personality towards him indicated that they recently had a falling out that she still had not forgiven him for. Later, when sharing a toast to Chase, the party goes awry when a Monster murders Vivien Grace in cold blood. As the guests flee, Chase is successful in defeating it, but quickly faints from shock. Character Listing Major Characters: * Chase Grace * Blake Summers * Apollo * Bethany Gardner * Andromeda/Ferrum * Megan Grace Minor Characters: * Aaron Sol * Zoe Sweetman * Vivien Grace * Grayson Grace * Hecate * Hera * Zeus * Poseidon * Kronos Monsters: * Agnes, the Troll * Medusa * Polyphemus * Lamia * Python * Lotus Eaters * Lycaon * Sirens * Scylla * Charybdis Chapter Listing Prologue # Chapter One: My Birthday of Horror # Chapter Two: I Beat Up a Fugly Troll # Chapter Three: I Prepare to Get the Hell Out of Town # Chapter Four: A Little Taste of Sunlight # Chapter Five: I Meet my Insane Relative # Chapter Six: Double Trouble # Chapter Seven.5: A Dark Sunset # Chapter Eight: I Enter the Terminal of Doom # Chapter Nine: Morpheus and Some Dream Farts # Chapter Ten: Welcome to Olympus # Chapter Eleven: An Olympain in the Anus # Chapter Twelve: I Take an Express Freefall # Chapter Thirteen: Crazy Demigods # Chapter Fourteen: The Temple of Poseidon # Chapter Fifteen: Lamia, the World's Worst Mother # Chapter Sixteen: Come all to Bird Brained Phoebe # Chapter Seventeen: I Almost Get Cow Pied # Chapter Eighteen: I Eat the Best Drugged Cookies # Chapter Nineteen: Friends are Lost # Chapter Twenty: Bad Blood # Chapter Twenty One: Ixnay of the Heratic # Chapter Twenty Two: A Familiar Face Turns Up # Chapter Twenty Three: Wax Your Ears for The Best Singoff! # Chapter Twenty Four: My Ultimate Stand # Chapter Twenty Five: Megan Grace # Chapter Twenty Six: The Temple of Grace # Chapter Twenty Seven: Apollonation Abomination # Chapter Twenty Eight: Seriously DAD? More Apollo? # Chapter Twenty Nine: Grandma's Big Rage Moment # Chapter Thirty: Forage the Poison # Chapter Thirty One: The Final Craze! Epilogue